Chance Perez
Chance Nickolas Perez is a American singer-songwriter, YouTube star, and social media influencer. He is presently affiliated with the boy band In Real Life. Raised in California, Perez has harboured a deep passion for music since he was a child. He was inspired by his father, a musician himself, whom Perez lost when he was only eight-years old. Early Life and Family Chance Perez was born on November 10, 1997, in Seal Beach, a city in Orange County, California to Shawnee and Albert Perez. He has two sisters: Presley Perez (born 2002) and Aspen Perez (born January 4th, 1995). Perez has cited his father to be his greatest inspiration. They lived in a small apartment when Perez was growing up, and his father would sing to him and his sister. When he was eight years old, his father died from kidney cancer and the family faced several difficulties. His mother raised him and his sisters by herself. Perez was dating a girl named Emma Smith during in high school. He was 17 and Emma was 16 when she became pregnant. She later gave birth to a daughter, whom they named Brooklyn (born July 10th, 2015). After that, the priorities in Perez’s life began to change. He became a certified EMT and aspired to be a fire-fighter in the future. Chance has 50% custody of Brooklyn and has a close relationship with Brooklyn's mother even though they are not together. Career 'Boy Band Project' Music has always been the biggest passion in Perez’s life. In 2014-2015, Chance Perez was in a band called the "Boy Band Project" from Los Angeles with four other band mates: Jordan Perez, Aaron Pierce, Tyler Reardon, and Colton Stevens. He was still in his teens at that time (17-years old). They covered several songs, including Ed Sheeran's ‘Give Me Love’, which was posted on YouTube on July 24, 2014. They have also released an original called "Janet Jackson". Previously, they had released an original track called ‘Find That Girl’. However, after the birth of his daughter, Perez quit the band and pursued the career of a fire-fighter. 'America's Got Talent' Chance Perez formed a band named "The WVKE" with Jordan Perez and Tyler Reardon and they appeared as contestants in the season 11 of NBC’s America's Got Talent in 2016. In the audition phase, they were buzzed by the judges Howie Mandel and Heidi Klum but received criticism from Simon Cowell, which ultimately led to their elimination during the audition phase. 'In Real Life' In 2017, Perez auditioned for ABC’s Boy Band, a new music competition show produced by Matador Content. He sang Queen’s ‘Somebody to Love’ and immediately caught the attention of the three judges, Backstreet Boys' Nick Carter, the Spice Girls' Emma Bunton, and Timbaland. He soared through the competition, not even once being put up for elimination. Like Tutton, he was never put up for elimination. Part of the final five in the band, Chance was the second one called. Perez, along with Brady Tutton, Andrew Ramos, Sergio Calderon, and Michael Conor, was eventually declared the winners. They then signed with Hollywood Records as members of the band In Real Life. On August 24, 2017, at the live final show of Boy Band, they debuted their first song ‘Eyes Closed’. In the next few months, they released the singles ‘Feel This Christmas’, ‘I'll Be Home for Christmas’, ‘Eyes Closed (acoustic)’ and ‘Tattoo (How ‘Bout You)’. Facts About Chance ★ His height is 5'10. ★ His perfect date depends on what the girl would like, what her interests are, what she’ll appreciate and he would appreciate her while taking her to places that she will love. ★ He attended and graduated from Los Alamitos High School. ★ His favourite food is sushi. ★ His favourite meal is the meal after the gym. ★ His favourite school subjects are P.E. and Show Choir. ★ His biggest fear is spiders. Chance is allergic to spiders, being bitten by them twice. ★ His prized posession is his dad's class ring. ★ He was in a band called the Boy Band Project. ★ Has 5 tattoos: One of them is the birth date of his daughter, Brooklyn, another is a microphone and flower on his arm. The moon and poppy is for his grandmother Karen Brown, stating it was her two favourite things. One was for his mother that she has written, which says: “In the hands of God.” The last one is a dove, which he said was for himself which represents positivity. ★ Chance put music aside to focus on a stable career to support his daughter. ★ Chance's family is religious and believes Brooklyn is a gift from God. ★ Chance wears his father's blue class ring on his finger. Chance graduated high school early and wasn't able to receive a class ring, so his mother gave Chance the ring when he graduated. Category:Members